1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal with position-measuring functions, which is capable of improving position-measuring accuracy by performing statistical processing.
The present application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-180341 filed on Jun. 24, 2003, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a system and product such as a car navigation system using information about a position fed from a GPS (Global Positioning System) or a like are becoming available rapidly and increasingly. Generally, important factors constituting such the position-measuring functions include sensitivity, accuracy, and time required for measurement. Especially, in a navigation system, a required important function is to be able to obtain accurate information about a present position and, therefore, improvement in measuring accuracy is necessary.
FIG. 8 is a block diagram for showing an example of configurations of a conventional terminal with position-measuring functions, which chiefly includes a position-measuring section 11 and position-information application section 12, as disclosed in Patent Reference Nos. 1 to 5 listed below. The position-measuring section 11 measures a position of a terminal. The position-information application section 12, based on a result from the position measurement fed from the position-measuring section 11, performs processing on position information so that it has a form that can be used by a user and outputs it.
FIG. 9 is a sequence diagram explaining operations of the conventional terminal with position-measuring functions shown in FIG. 8. The operations of the conventional terminal with position-measuring functions are described by referring to FIGS. 8 and 9. The position-measuring section 11, by using a GPS and/or position-measuring technology such as a network position-measuring method or a like, obtains data on a present position of a terminal and sequentially outputs position-measured results “1” to “n” to the position-information application section 12. The position-information application section 12, when receiving the position-measured results “1” to “n”, performs processing on the results so that they have forms that can be used by a user, for example, they are displayed as a map or as information related to the position.
Patent References:
    Ref. No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho63-109381    Ref. No. 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho63-282676    Ref. No. 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei05-231866    Ref. No. 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei08-271607    Ref. No. 5: Japanese Patent No. 2543050
The conventional terminal with position-measuring functions shown in FIG. 8 has a problem in that position information output based on position-measured results “1” to “n” obtained by the position-measuring section 11 has variations, relative to its original exact position, caused by environmental conditions or a like occurring at time of the position measurement.